One Very Long Day
by Josu
Summary: Missing scene for, "Long Way Back" Tiny spoilers for the summer finale.---Just a little whump for Michael, but has a happy ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice.

Kind of a missing scene for, 'Long Way Back'

It takes place after Michael saved Fiona from her swim in the water and before Diego calls him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael sprang up out of the water with Fiona in his arms, his heart was pounding, and his head ached from being knocked unconscious earlier that day. His vision blurred for a moment and then he felt himself falling as he slipped on a rock and then the water was rushing over his and Fiona's head.

He regained his footing and shot above the water, coughing and taking deep breaths once he surfaced. He heard Fiona moaning in pain and carefully readjusted her as he managed the last few feet out of the water, and then he was bending down to lay her on the ground.

He looked down into Fiona's eyes and when she grimaced he followed the trail of blood running down her arm, "We'll get you back to my mom's and take care of that wound, okay?"

She nodded and then closed her eyes in pain.

Michaels attention was diverted to Sam as the older man yelled at him from the docks, "We need to be making tracks before the Coast Guard shows up, Mike."

Michael took a deep breath and nodded that he understood, "Bring the car around, Sam." He hollered before stooping down again to pick up Fiona, "Hang on, Fi." He said, before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the backseat of the car.

()()()()()()()()() BURN NOTICE ()()()()()()()()()

Fiona's brother was sleeping on the couch by the window as Michael took a seat on the edge of the couch that Fiona was currently asleep on.

He ran a hand across her forehead before fiddling with the bandage on her arm; he was brought back to attention by the sound of the front door opening.

He smiled as his mother walked in, "Hi, mom." He whispered to her.

"Michael."

Madeline glanced at the brother and sister occupying her living room, "How are they doing?"

Michael looked towards Fiona before answering his mother, "I think they'll both be fine."

"Good." Madeline nodded towards the kitchen. "Why don't you come out to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat."

Michael nodded but when he stood up from the couch the room around him started spinning. He hissed and put a hand on the couch to steady himself and the other against the ache in his head.

Madeline came over and put a hand on Michael's arm and brought the hand away from his face so she could get a better look, "It's your head, isn't it?"

Not receiving an answer she reached up and took a hold of Michael's chin, "Mom, don't." He pleaded, he closed his eyes as the room continued to spin violently.

The churning in his stomach came on violently as he suddenly pushed passed his mother and stumbled down the hallway towards the bathroom. He bumped into the side of the shower before falling heavily to his knees in front of the toilet and started to throw up everything in his stomach.

"Michael?" He heard his mom's voice from the doorway and the floorboard creaked as she stepped towards him.

He spit into the toilet before bringing a hand up to rub at the ache between his eyes, "I'm fine, Mom." He said as he reached a hand up and flushed the toilet, the swirling motion of the water made his head spin so he closed his eyes again.

Madeline blew smoke out of her mouth from the cigarette she was holding, "Yes, I can see that Michael."

She walked further into the bathroom stopping as she came to stand next to the ill looking man, "You need to see a doctor, Michael."

"I'm fine." He mumbled before letting out a breath and then pushing himself to his feet; he put a steadying hand against the wall before glaring at the cigarette his mother was holding. "That is not helping my headache, Mom."

Madeline raised an eyebrow towards her son before tossing the cigarette butt into the toilet. "There."

Unfortunately even with the cigarette smoke gone the lightheaded feeling was only getting worse. He startled when he heard another voice enter the bathroom, "Mike." He winced at the loudness of the voice and then glared at Sam who was holding a beer bottle and leaning casually against the doorway.

"You're not looking so hot, Mikey." Sam noted casually after looking his friend up and down.

Michael wanted to roll his eyes at the hated nickname, but knew that would only lead to either his stomach revolting again or his head exploding from the pain it was in. "Who's keeping an eye on Sean and Fiona?"

Sam raised his one free hand, "I just got back from the store and they were both fast asleep on the couches. I was going to check on them, but then I heard your puke fest in the bathroom and thought I would check on you first." Sam raised the beer bottle and took another drink.

"I'm fine." Michael stated and pushed himself off the wall and stepped past his mother, he reached a hand out to balance himself as everything started spinning again.

He heard someone shout his name and then there was nothing but the sensation of falling and darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()()BURN NOTICE()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He awoke to the comfort of a soft pillow and smooth sheets and the immediate realization of lying on the bed in his old room.

He pushed himself up with his right arm and slowly swung his legs over the bed. He held onto to his side for a few seconds as his ribs protested slightly at the abrupt movement. He reached up and felt the new bruise on his forehead and briefly wondered what had happened to put him in his old room.

Frustrated, he shook his head and was glad that his headache from earlier had disappeared. He stood up and slowly shuffled towards the door, it creaked when he opened it and he was met with the surprised faces of Sam and his mom, who were both seated at the kitchen table eating yogurt.

He walked over to the table and eyed them both carefully, "What the hell happened?"

Sam cleared his throat. "You don't remember?"

Michael sat still for a moment, "I remember being in the bathroom with you two…….And then nothing." He said waving his hand in the air for emphasis.

"You passed out." Madeline said as she brought another spoon full of yogurt up to her mouth.

"Wait…Wait…Wait." Michael raised his hand, "I do not pass out."

Madeline glanced towards Sam for support and Michael followed her gaze, "Sam?" He grunted not even close to believing any of this.

Sam nodded, "Afraid so, Mikey." He ignored the glare Michael shot at him and continued, "You've been pushing yourself kind of hard lately and with the concussion you got earlier." Sam shrugged and fiddled with his yogurt spoon, "It was all your mom and I could do just to get your heavy behind into your room and on the bed."

Michael glanced at the sky and noted that the sun was starting to set. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, Michael." Madeline told her son before gathering up the empty yogurt container and her spoon and making her way towards the kitchen.

Remembering the new bruise on his forehead he reached up and lightly touched it again. "How did I get this?"

His eyes shot towards Sam as he cleared his throat. "Well you see, Mike." His eyes shifted to Madeline for help, but obviously finding her already in the kitchen he turned his gaze back to Michael. " I was holding a beer bottle in one hand and trying to catch you with the other and you kind of knocked your head on the side of the shower."

Michael chuckled and nodded his head, "Right, because you would rather save your bottle of beer then keep me from sustaining another head injury." Michael started walking towards Sam.

Sam shook his head back and forth, "Now that's not it at all, Mike." Sam smiled. "I mean it's true that the bottle of beer meant a lot to me."

"Sam." Madeline called out from the kitchen, "You might want to stop there."

"Michael?" Fiona called out from the other room and Michael immediately stopped and looked towards the living room.

He turned his head back towards Sam, "We'll continue this conversation later."

Sam saluted Michael with the beer bottle. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." And then frowned when he realized what he had just done.

"Awe, Hell." Were the last words Sam whispered before jumping up from his chair and running out the back door.


End file.
